The Battle For The World
by PercySnicket
Summary: When the seven demigods from the latest prophecy are tasked with a new quest directly from Zeus himself, how will they fare, Especially when said quest involves travelling to a land where foreign gods rule and ancient monsters lurk. Will they be able to save themselves, let alone the world? (Actively In Progress - Updates 2/3 Times A Week)
1. Chapter 1 - Percy

**Chapter 1**

It had started as a just a regular mission for the four demigods, Percy had been given orders from Chiron directly to take this mission. Apparently, it must have been important because both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half – Blood had sent their best heroes. (Although in Percy's opinion Nico belonged to Camp Half Blood). They'd not been told who they were looking for, only a few things. Percy remembered talking to Chiron, who for a three-thousand-year-old centaur, still looked older that day like he was signing a death warrant.

"Percy we've been given a mission, Straight from Zeus," Chiron said. He had insisted on joining him to hear Rachael's prophecy, which told Percy all he needed to know about this mission, and more importantly their chance of succeeding.

"Straight from Zeus, Sounds important. It's not to do with Gaia or Kronos, is it? Cause at this point I've killed them so much it's beyond funny," Percy said. He regretted sounding so nonchalant when Chiron gave him the "I'm still a teacher, whether it be Latin or sword fighting" look.

"You'd do well to not act so careless in regards to the gods. It has been, needless to say, a while since Zeus himself has requested not only Camp Half – Blood's help but Jupiter's as well," Chiron pointed out.

"OK, I get it, super serious mode activated. What's the mission Chiron?" Percy said, whilst trying to behave.

See to Percy it was ironic that his first year at camp all the gods hated him and blamed him for the master bolt's theft, but now all of them use him as their personal hero. "Hey Percy, can you take this deadly weapon to Hephaestus for reforging?", "Hey Percy, Can you go clean up San Francisco river for me?" Whilst the change was nice it seemed he spent more time on meaningless quests than actually enjoying camp and his friend's company.

"The gods have become aware of a group of adults, who have…abilities," Chiron started, avoiding Percy's eyes like he did when he told him Ms. Dodds wasn't real or that he'd never seen any Furies.

"What are you leaving out Chiron?" Percy asked, noticing the centaur's avoidance of him.

"These particular demi-gods don't seem to have any abilities matching the gods of Rome or Greek. Yet they've not been claimed at all. Zeus believes that left unchecked or unclaimed that they may become part of a new revolution to overthrow the gods, in a biblical sense of course. Nonetheless, Zeus has requested you and three other champions go to these demigods and judge them for yourself If possible maybe find out who their godly parent is. Then report back to us," Chiron told him.

"You're leaving something out Chiron, You're doing that thing where you think by hiding something you're doing us a favour. What aren't you telling us Chiron?" Percy said trying to muster all the power he could in the words, but you try confronting a centaur who's trained thousands of heroes for three thousand years.

"The location of these demigods. It's where neither the Greek nor Roman gods will have much power. For this mission, you'd have to go to Japan. Your powers would be duller and you wouldn't be able to call for the help of Poseidon, You'd even have to use a phone as even Iris can't deliver messages there," Chiron explained, pulling the teacher look on Percy.

"Great so just to be clear the mission is to go to a land where the gods have little to no power, Check out some adult, unchecked demigods with unfamiliar powers, and I can take three people with me to do this on a, presumably short, time limit?" Percy mocked. He was struggling to control his anger, all Summer he'd been given nothing but rubbish quests and now he finally got a good one it was a near impossible suicide mission. He really felt like walking down to the training dummies they'd been using all summer, giving them a plastic lightning bolt and a beard and just slashing a few. Knowing his luck Zeus would turn him into a shrimp for it, but it'd probably be worth it.

"Yes, you'd be correct. You would have to do it by the Winter Solstice, just nine days from now. By then the gods will be notably weaker and after that may not even be able to stop an attempt to overthrow Olympus," Chiron hesitates.

Percy knows he hates the role of the quest giver. Every time a demigod fails or dies, Chiron goes into a rather heavy drinking stage, resembling more a party pony than a three-thousand-year-old teacher. It's not his fault, after all, it's the gods and their stupid 'intervening' rule which restrict them from essentially doing any of their own quests in the mortal realm.

"Chiron don't worry, we'll get it down. Besides nine days is plenty of time to scout some powerful demigods, right? So when do we leave for the quest?" Percy questioned.

"Well actually…" Chiron looks at his pocket watch he keeps attached to his vest, (Which Percy still finds weird) "It's about time now actually, you must gather your things and head West at once. We've arranged a boat for you to travel oversea to get there quickest," Chiron told him whilst looking the slightest bit amused.

"Thanks, Chiron. I guess we'll see you in nine days right? Hopefully with some more 'recruits'," Percy tells him trying to give the old centaur a reassuring pat on the back as he heads towards his cabin.

That's how he ended up stuck in a foreign country with Carter, Nico, and Jason. It struck him as weird that after only meeting a few times Percy knew that Carter was immensely powerful. You see unlike most campers at Jupiter or Half-Blood, Carter doesn't come from a godly parent.

Instead, he is a descendant of the most powerful wizards of all time. He also gets the ability to summon Horus, basically making him a better fighter than Percy and immortal for a brief time and take it from him, Carter becomes a true god among men. Percy fondly recalls the first time they'd met and Carter all but kicked his ass.*

"Hey Perce, where exactly are we going?" Asked Nico as he frantically searched for some Yen to pay for the coffee. Carter had managed to order in near-fluent Japanese. He must have a firm teaching program in Egypt. "I mean not that I'm not all for aimlessly wandering about until we find the demi-,"Nico's sentence was cut short by the sound of yelling and gunfire.

"Any chance that's our demigods causing some mischief?" Asked Jason. He looked at Percy as if confirming what they already knew. The four of them drew their weapons and charged towards the alleyway.

 _ ***Editor's Note:** I know when Carter and Percy meet in Son Of Sobek, Percy absolutely wrecks him but for the purpose of this fic (And my general Opinion) Carter was made to be too weak when he should have been so much stronger. So Percy still is as powerful as ever just so is Carter. Also if you enjoyed this chapter or this story be sure to leave a review. Especially constructive criticism it helps me to write. Thanks, See you all._


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy

**Chapter 2**

"Oi, Monster lady with the two big SMG's over here," Jason yelled as he ducked and rolled towards her, trying to draw her fire. Despite all of Camp Jupiter's flaws they really teach their students some advanced methods, Percy thought.

"Nico! Can you safely summon some skeletons? This lady's nuts," Percy shouted trying to make his voice heard over the roaring fire of her guns. He wasn't sure he'd succeeded until he heard more gunfire coming from behind them. He turned in time to see two World War II skeletons firing on the woman with the cover of numerous romans shielding them.

"Hey, lady, I don't know what you are, but you're outnumbered and outgunned. Why not just go back to Tartarus now?" Percy yelled. The woman looked at him as if not having a clue what he meant.

"Strange, most monsters would've shifted form by now, either that or she has got some bad mist around her," Carter noted to Percy. Percy realised he was right, monsters don't normally use guns, and they certainly don't stay in human form for so long.

"Wait a minute… Guys stop shooting - She's mortal!" Percy screamed. Nico heard and looked shocked but managed to command the skeletons back to underworld. The woman didn't seem shaken by their attack and turned back to the white and orange haired boy. Just as it looked like she was about to start shooting the orange haired boy, who Percy overheard his name as Junichirou, stood up and yelled something. Then all the world went dark, Percy couldn't see anything and called the group back.

"Carter, can we please get some light here, I'm going blind?" Jason asked whilst fumbling with his weapon.

"Sure. Hold on everybody," Carter told them as he drew his staff* from his seemingly endless backpack. "By the blessing of Ra, Illuminate this palace, bwastt biraktik tajlub lana alddaw,"**. It remained dark, even with the spell of Ra. "What's the deal there should be nothing that stops Ra's light. We could be at the very center of the earth and that spell should still work," Stated Carter.

Percy was about to order a tactical retreat and regroup when he heard Junichirou yell 'Light Snow'. Almost like he could command the sky, green snow started raining.

"You guys should probably run, I can handle this," Junichirou said. What struck Percy as odd is how his voice changed so much when using his godly powers.

"Trust me dude, we're more than equipped to tackle this hag," Percy explained to him. Suddenly next to him Nico shivered.

"Someone else is here," He said. "Someone else is using the shadows to travel," It was nearly impossible to make out Nico's expression but it looked terrified.

"Another child of Hades, Nico?" Carter asked whilst drawing his staff.

"No this feels different, like the calm before a storm hits," Nico shuddered and drew his sword.

Percy decided he'd stand his ground and fight. If the Ghost Prince was scared of something he doubted it could be anything good. "Everybody group up, use your powers and weapons, whatever is coming is giving a bad vibe, be rea-" Before Percy could finish his sentence the 'Light Snow", as Junichirou dubbed it, stopped and the world returned to normal with one notable addition, someone dressed all in black had appeared.

Now not many things scare Percy but this guy was like a dead ringer for Hades, and yet looked so much worse than him at the same time. He looked around to see Junichirou and the girl were both injured.

"Carter, take care of the wounded. Nico and Jason, let's deal with Dr. Death over there," Percy ordered. They all nodded and went to draw their weapons (Or mortal medical supplies in Carter's case).

"Don't try to fight him just run, that's Ryunosuke" Junichirou said. He started coughing and passed out whilst Carter went to work.

"Look here gentlemen, I'm not here for you, just the tiger. Leave now and you won't die," Ryunosuke offered. It took all of Percy's self-control to not burst out laughing at this dude. He'd literally fought gods, titans and the earth itself and now some emo was threating him. This was going to be good.

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing, as it is there's four of us versus two of you," Percy started, as Nico shadow travelled behind the woman with the guns, in time to knock her out. "Oh wait, make that one now," Percy finished as Nico returned to him, summoning an army of skeletons for them whilst they were waiting. "Oh wait that's now, hold on let me count," Percy mocked counting on his fingers, "Ten of us now versus just you," Percy finished. "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave… like yesterday". Carter signaled to Percy that he was finished with Junichirou and the others and ready to help.

Ryunosuke turned around, Percy lowered his weapon thinking the man had decided to leave when all of the sudden he turned back around and coughed.

"RASHOMON!" Ryunosuke yelled in between his coughing fits. Once he finished he noticed that it was getting darker in the alleyway. Jason gestured to what looked like a bag on Ryunosuke's back until it started growing and extended out an arm. It started to charge towards Percy, catching him off guard and nearly grabbing him if it weren't for Carter's spellcasting. "Goddess Isis protect us with a barrier, al'iilhat 'iizis khalaq hajiz," He yelled. Halfway through the barrier the hand was chopped off.

Percy was already fed up with Ryunosuke and decided to end this. He summoned all the water he could from within the fountains of Tokyo, luckily there are plenty, and sent a huge tidal wave charging straight at Ryunosuke. "I warned you, back off or prepare for the fight of your life," Percy yelled whilst drawing his sword.

"I already told you I'm here for the tiger and I'm not leaving without him" Ryunosuke yelled whilst charging the barrier with his shadow beast.

"Percy, the barrier won't hold much longer, I'm shocked it held this long. I mean I don't know what that thing is or who he is, but it's not a power from any god I've ever heard of," Carter exclaimed. Percy knew he was right, not even Nico, Who was the son of death, could use shadows like that.

"Nico I don't know how that thing works yet but we can't chance it, Can you send in some cannon fodder at it?" Percy asked, hoping the skeletons wouldn't mind too much.

"Sure" He responded "But just so you know they know that you're using them as a distraction and they don't approve". Despite the protests the skeletons marched forward firing their guns, throwing their spears or raising their shields when needed.

It wasn't to much avail as they all watched the shadow demon destroy all six of the army in with one swipe. Percy realised Ryunosuke must need celestial bronze to be killed. As if Ryunosuke could read minds he picked up a sword from the dead skeletons and drew a line.

His eyes just dared him to like they were telling Percy 'Cross this line, try and beat me, let's see who wins'. Being a dyslexic and ADHD sufferer like most demi-gods meant Percy didn't particularly like rules. He decided to attack him. He summoned a water spout below him to give him a slight height advantage.

By now both he and Ryunosuke were charging at each other swords drawn and powers being used they ran towards each other. Percy didn't know if he could beat this demigod but he knew for certain after this day was done one of them would die.

 _*Editor's Note: I've ordered the Kane Chronicles but yet to have read it but as Carter is a wizard in this story he will have a staff. **Editor's Note: In this fic Carter uses English and Egyptian in his spell. I'll include translations. The first translates to "By your blessing bring us light" and the second "Goddess Isis, Create a barrier"._ _Also if you enjoyed this chapter or this story be sure to leave a review. Especially constructive critiscsm it helps me to write. Thanks, See you all._


	3. Chapter 3 - Leo

**Chapter 3**

 _Leo's POV_ _(From This Point On, The POVs Will Change Like The Books)_

Leo was really starting to doubt Percy's intelligence. Whilst dating Annabeth had taught him a lot of general knowledge, it seemed he hadn't learned anything in regards to common sense. When Carter says he can't hold a barrier and the Son of freaking death himself says things are bad it's usually a good indicator things are going awry.

Still Percy was either very brave, very stupid, overly confident or a combination of the three. Annabeth would kill him when she saw him, presuming the emo down there didn't.

Leo had to think fast, in fact he'd always had to think fast. The unspoken rule among demigods "Think fast or die". Luckily for the group of his friends fighting the mysterious enemy Leo hadn't taken Chiron's advice (Or were they orders, to be honest most orders given to him were taken as advice).

He'd flat out told Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper and himself that they weren't leaving the camp for that quest. Well Chiron was both wrong and right. He was right they weren't leaving camp for that quest, but they were leaving to help their friends.

It was lucky they had. Leo and his 'subordinates' as he'd dubbed his friends, (Which had earnt him a smack from all those aboard) were flying the _Argo II_ after the Percy and the rest of them. When he noticed they'd stopped in an alley. From up on the Argo the group had a great view of what was happening.

It wasn't exactly reassuring. First that woman (Who was apparently mortal, which Leo found hard to believe) had turned and opened fire on what she should have seen as four harmless teens. Next that dude had completely darkened their view of the battle ground with that ability. (Jason and Hazel had assured him that neither of them had that ability from Zeus or Hades). Then the new demigods were injured and then finally out of nowhere a near perfect embodiment of evil itself appears.

Carter's magic wasn't holding, Nico couldn't summon any more monsters, Percy was charging the dude and his demonic backpack head on and Jason was trying to help by providing lighting shocks to the woman with the guns. Still it wasn't enough, the demonic backpack was more powerful than all of them combined.

Still Leo had devised a plan. They were armed to the teeth with five more extraordinary demigods on a flying Greek warship. So Leo did what he was good at. He blew shit up.

First he tried raining down molten lava onto the dude with the backpack (Ryunosuke, Leo thought his name was). When all that had done was mildly annoy the dude, Annabeth had sent in the strike team to assist and collect the innocents whilst Leo stood on the Ballista and armed an explosive jar of Greek fire at the dude.

By this time the two baddies must have noticed their flying ship, if not all of Tokyo. Leo grabbed his intercom (Which happened to be controlled by a Wii remote) and sent their new found "friends" a message.

"Hey you in the coat, Lay down that sword. You're outnumbered, overpowered and in case you hadn't notice flanked by a giant, flying, Greek warship filled with other demigods. If you even want to live long enough to rearrange that backpack you'll do as your told, pronto," Leo finished. By the time he'd packed away the intercom, Carter had cast a spell floating the injured to the Argo II and was boarding with Jason, who had been thoroughly conked out with all the use of his powers.

Ryunosuke looked up amused at him, like this was all one big game. "So you think a bunch of teens with abilities and a helicopter can stop me. I'm calling your bluff, Leo Valdez," He finished whilst picking up the sword he'd laid down, albeit slowly.

"If you really think you stand a chance you'll be declaring war on the Port Mafia. That's the one thing no one has ever done and survived. By all means do so though, I like a chal-" Before Ryunosuke could finish his speech Leo had slung a jar of Greek fire at him. Ever since Gaia and Hera had appeared to him as old ladies that randomly knew his name he always attacked anyone who knew his name without him knowing them.

"I don't know how you know my name, but I don't give a flying Zeus about your Port Mafia. You leave now or you're officially declaring war on Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Even the gods couldn't beat us. I suggest you leave,"

Even as Leo said the words he doubted them, He wondered who this dude was and how he had such an overpowered godly parent. He'd never seen someone who could survive and assault from Percy or Jason let alone all of the crew of the Argo, and if Leo was honest with himself it scared him.

"I will leave, but not because you scare or frighten me, Leo, but because I will be back. And when I do return, I will kill you and all your friends and dismantle this ship before your very eyes," With his creepy promise made he went to leave. Leo wasn't having it.

"Oh no you don't, loser." Leo said as he armed Festus with one of the special nets, direct from Poseidon himself as a gift to Percy for all he'd done. Poseidon had told them the net would hold anything. He remembered the day they'd got the net from Poseidon. "Giants, Gods, Titans, demigods. Anything that can be captured, will be unable to escape this net". He recounted to them, He said he'd used it once to trap Zeus, so Leo had high hopes.

He shot the net directly at the Ryunosuke guy. _'Got you now'_ Leo had thought, and he had. The net had gone over him and sealed into the ground. But then the backpack started laughing and cut … the net. "Impossible, Poseidon himself gave us that net…" Leo remembered how the new demigod had told them to run from the guy, even willing to die for them to escape. He must have known this guy was disturbing.

"RETREAT!" Leo bellowed running around ringing all the warning bells, sirens and alarms he'd installed for this precise moments. "Everyone onto the Argo."

He looked down to see even Percy had come to his senses and was backing away, attempting to cover the others in case they came back for a surprise attack. Once Leo had seen Percy had climbed aboard, he gunned it.

Leo didn't like to consider himself as someone who ran away from fights too much, But when that fight was against a dude who could take on eight heroes and break a gods net, well Leo was brave not stupid. Thankfully so were the crew, they'd all escaped with only some minor injuries.

"Good thing Carter's here to do his healing, he's better than all the Apollo campers. And if we were trusting Hedge's healing, well let's just say we wouldn't be fighting as well as we do" Annabeth said, trying to lighten the mood, which she succeeded in doing.

"Right then everybody to the war room," Percy said preparing a plan of attack.

Once there all of the heroes had decided to elect Percy as the leader for this council. (After Jason, Percy and Carter's vie for leadership in the war room, Annabeth had decided they would each take turns and if someone didn't want the leadership for that particular mission they could pass it along. "We know this guy said he was a member of the Port Mafia, whatever that is. At any rate that's our best bet, Leo had Festus scan for where their hideout might be and he deduced it was… at the Port. So we start there, any objections?"

When Percy saw everyone was fine with the plan he stood up. "Alright then let's go show this guy why he shouldn't have picked a fight with us."

They all stood up charged with enthusiastic energy. Ready for whatever challenges the crew would face once there.

 _ **Editor's Note:**_ Hi, Hope you're all enjoying the story. I update too frequently so be sure to follow the story to see its frequent updates. Also do leave a review, it's much appreciated and makes me write faster.


End file.
